Snowing
}} Snowing is the het ship between Snow and Charming from the Once Upon A Time and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fandoms. Canon Disney As Snow White sings while doing her cleaning chores, the Prince follows the beauty sound of her voice he hears; and approaches Snow White while she looks at her own refection in the well's water. She was heisted about him at first, since he is a stranger, but after the short time they spent together she became more at eased with the Prince as they fell in love with each other. Once Upon A Time Snow and Charming's love is true love, even more special than the average true love. They have two children, Emma Swan and Prince Neal, and a grandson, Henry Mills. Their first meeting was less than friendly — Snow attacked Charming's carriage, and stole his mother's ring. He chased after her, but was surprised she was a woman, which allowed her to get away. Over time, Snow and Charming fell in love. King George did not approve of the relationship as Charming was set to marry Princess Abigail against his will. After around a year of being together, Snow and Charming got married, but their wedding was interrupted by the Evil Queen, who announced she would be unleashing a Dark Curse. In Storybrooke, their cursed identities were called Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. David was in a coma during the curse (as he was attacked shortly before the curse) and Mary Margaret visited his hospital bed every day. Not long after Emma's arrival in Storybrooke, David woke up from the coma but couldn't remember anything. It turned out that he was married to Kathryn (Abigail's cursed counterpart), but still developed feeling for Mary Margaret. Quotes Children Emma Swan Emma Swan (b. October 22, 1983) was born shortly before the First Curse, which sent the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke where they didn't age for 28 years. Emma, destined to become a Savior to free the residents of Storybrooke, was protected from the curse with a magic wardrobe, and didn't know about her family for 28 years. Prince Neal Prince Neal was conceived after the Storybrooke citizens returned to their own realm. However, the curse is reset and they are returned to the modern world missing their memories from the past few months. Snow and Charming realize they must have been gone for several months due to Snow's pregnancy progression. Fanon As one of the main couples in the series, Snowing is one of the most popular ships. On AO3, Snowing is the fifth most written ship in the Once Upon a Time (TV) fandom, and the most written ship for both characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : : : :Mary/David tag on FanFiction.Net :Snow White/Charming (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net :Snow White/Charming (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.Net :Mary/David (OUAT) tag on FanFiction.Net :Snow White/William (Snow White and the Huntsman) tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : FORUMS :Snowing TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Trivia * The name "Snowing" is a combination of the characters' fairy tale names (Snow White and Prince Charming). * Snow and Charming's actors, Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas, are married in real life. * They are one of the many Disney couples to be seen in Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Disney Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-386.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9412.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg Once Upon A Time snowingkiss.jpeg Snowing.jpg|Lady Of The Lake 101snowing.jpeg|Pilot OUaT Snowing.jpg Fanart Disney_and_OUaT_Snow_White_kiss_by_newtscamanders.gif|Disney/OUAT Snow White being kissed awake by her Prince The_Prince_and_Snow_White_by_archibaldart.jpg Snow_White_kiss_by_illustrationsbydil.jpg Snow_White_and_the_Prince_by_romancemedia.jpg Navigation